Regine Velasquez
Joe Marasigan, Vhong Navarro, Billy Crawford, Anne Curtis ,Mariel Rodriguez , Jasmine Curtis , Vice Ganda,Amy Perez-Castro,Karylle Padilla,Enrique Gil,Liza Soberano and her husband Ogie Alcasid who sang her hit-songs.In June 2011 Velasquez was nominated as Coolest Female Singer in 2011 Yahoo Philippines OMG Awards, She got 43% of the overall votes, but she lost it to Charice Pempengco with 54% of overall votes .Coolest female singer on Yahoo! Philippines OMG! Awards. Ph.omg.yahoo.com (April 20, 2011). Retrieved on February 6, 2012. 2012–2014: Return to television and movie, 25th Anniversary After her nine-month career break, Velasquez made a comeback in her Sunday variety show Party Pilipinas on February 12, 2012 to promote her Valentine concert. Along with co-hosts Jaya, Rachelle Ann Go, Kyla and Jonalyn Viray, Velasquez did an impromptu/unrehearsed performance to give tribute to one of their biggest music influences, American singer Whitney Houston who died hours before the show started. Velasquez sang a medley of Houston's hits such as All the Man That I Need, The Greatest Love of All and I Will Always Love You together with the other singers who also gave a tribute. Prior to her performance, Velasquez gave testimony on the influence Ms Houston made on her, "The songs of this diva shaped and inspired the singer that I am today, to commemorate her, this is my tribute to Whitney Houston" "I’m deeply saddened by her passing. She influenced me, especially when I was just starting. I’m a fan and will always be one. Rest in peace, Ms Houston.As part of her grand comeback, Velasquez had a sold-out joint concert with husband, singer-songwriter Ogie Alcasid, entitled "Mr. & Mrs. A" on February 14, 2012 (Valentine's Day) at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. This was their very first concert together as husband and wife after Velasquez gave birth to their firstborn son. Love and emotions outpour as the couple sings timeless songs that unravel their life and love stories which surely engaged viewers in the beauty of love. The concept of the show is also based on Velasquez' experience in wonderful and challenging sides of marriage and being a mother. The jam-packed Smart Araneta Coliseum proved that the Asia's Songbird still reigns the Philippine concert scene. The most talked-about and successful Valentine/comeback concert of the Songbird featured artists from both ABS-CBN and GMA-7 networks. The guests were Dingdong Dantes, R&B Princess Kyla, the first-ever "Star Power" winner Angeline Quinto, Prince of Pop Erik Santos and Vice Ganda. American Idol Season 7 runner-up David Archuleta surprised the Big Dome when he showed up and performed with the power couple.In April 2012, Velasquez' firstborn son, Nathaniel James Alcasid, was featured in her television commercial with husband Ogie Alcasid entitled "Experience Love for Sun Life Financial". Their TVC for Sun Life Financial was first aired on April 9, 2012.Velasquez made several guest performances in GMA-7's Party Pilipinas. Her live performances on the said variety show have always been the talk of the town as people have witnessed the gradual changes in her body weight from being fat to slim, and of course, her singing prowess has never failed to amaze the audience.8 months after giving birth to her son, Velasquez is finally returning from her usual body weight. In July 14, 2012, the Asia's Songbird took centerstage as she performed together with Ms. Sharon Cuneta, Mr. Basil Valdez, Erik Santos, and Christian Bautista during the final performance night of the country's most prestigious songwriting competition, the Philippine Popular Music Festival (PhilPOP).In July 15, 2012, the shooting of her 3rd movie team-up with Aga Muhlach, Of All The Things under Viva Films, has finally resumed after almost 3 years. The shooting was first postponed due to Velasquez' concert in 2009. It was again postponed because Aga Muhlach did another movie under Star Cinema. The shooting had to postpone again because of Velasquez' 9-month break from entertainment due to her pregnancy after her marriage. Viva Management together with the director of the film, Bb. Joyce Bernal have decided to finish the movie since the tandem of Regine and Aga is still loved by many people. Velasquez' previous films with Aga Muhlach include: Dahil May Isang Ikaw in 1999, and Pangako Ikaw Lang in 2000 were both blockbuster movies which made them Box Office King and Queen for two consecutive years.And finally movie Of All the Things was shown on September 26, 2012. with 14-million pesos in opening week and positive reviews from both film and entertainment critics.As part of her TV comeback, Velasquez became a regular talk show host of GMA-7's newest weekend show, H.O.T. TV, which was premiered on August 5. It's the network's newest Sunday afternoon showbiz and magazine lifestyle talk show replacing Showbiz Central which is scheduled to bid goodbye on July 29. Other hosts included Roderick Paulate, Raymond Gutierrez and Jennylyn Mercado and under the direction of Rico Gutierrez.In line with her 25th year anniversary in the business and her countless contributions in OPM Music Scene, Velasquez was hailed and awarded as Natatanging Alagad ng Musika in The 2012 Star Awards for Music alongside 11 other OPM artists last September, She was also nominated for two categories that night Concert of the Year and Female Concert Performer of the Year for her concert Mr & Mrs A last February.Velasquez embark a new cooking talk show called Sarap Diva which started on October 6, 2012. The show is a cooking-show, talk-show, and a music-show all in one show. The show will have various guests for the host to chat and cook with.Sarap Diva is likewise Velasquez' newest nest, where she will cherish and share her love for food, music, and family. Making the program extraordinarily special is the participation of her son Nathaniel James Alcasid a.k.a. Baby Nate and her dear pet dog, George. They will add spice to the weekly episodes. Music will certainly be a part of the program and Regine will be joined by her brother-in-law and musical director Raul Mitra in piano.In celebration of her 25th Anniversary in the industry, Velasquez staged a solo-major concert entitled Silver at the 20,000-seater Mall of Asia Arena on November 16, 2012. Velasquez became the FIRST Filipino artist to stage a solo-major concert at the Arena. The most anticipated event of the year which marks her 26 glorious years in the industry was cut short after she lost her voice because of a viral infection.The Asia's Songbird became emotional and apologized to the audience but promised to do a repeat of her concert for free.On January 5, 2013, Regine has opened the year with her crown still firmly in place during her Silver Rewind concert. The songbird fulfilled her promise, and her fans showed up again, filling the Mall of Asia Arena to capacity. It was clear that she has not only regained her roar but she also had a resounding redemption of reputation by the time the concert ends.The grand concert which was attended by celebrities and known personalities like Kris Aquino, Richard Gomez, Lucy Torres, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Wilma Galvante, Direk Laurice Guillen, Aga Muhlach, Mikee Cojuangco-Jaworski, Vicky Belo & Hayden Kho, Fanny Serrano, Vice Ganda, Sarah Geronimo, Toni Gonzaga, Eugene Domingo, Iza Calzado, Raymond Gutierrez, Jennylyn Mercado, Karylle, Marjorie Barretto, Boboy Garovillo, John Lapus, Angeline Quinto, Bayani Agbayani and so much more was musically directed by Maestro Ryan Cayabyab and Raul Mitra and was accompanied by the 60-piece Manila Symphony Orchestra. Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs, Michael V. and Lani Misalucha were the guest artists during her first Silver Concert on November 16, 2012, while Jaya, Rachelle Ann Go, La Diva, Gloc-9, KC Montero, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola guested during the repeat on January 5, 2013.On February 14, 2013, Velasquez had a sold-out Valentine spectacle which combined the talents and charm of iconic show-stopping ex-couple Martin Nievera and Pops Fernandez and Velasquez herself with husband Ogie Alcasid. The concert which was also held at the biggest arena in the country, the Mall of Asia Arena, arguably stole the thunder from other concerts held to embrace the heart's day - even those that featured international stars. The successful and much-talked about Foursome Valentine concert that gathered four of the country's singing icons for the first time also had a repeat performance due to public demand. The highly anticipated event happened on March 16, 2013 at the same venue, with a very special guest that definitely intensified the already powerful foursome team-up, Gary Valenciano. The concert being counted as the talk of town was greatly justified when it made the global guide list of last-minute Valentine date destinations as jotted down by CNN's travel writer Pam Grout. In the article titled "50 Cities, 50 Last-Minute Valentine's Dates," Manila was included at number 21, with the "Foursome" show suggested as the "historic Valentine's concert" to catch.Another recognition has been received by Velasquez this year, which she bagged a Best Performance By An Actress In A Leading Role (Musical/Comedy) trophy in her film Of All The Things at the 10th Golden Screen Awards. The film which she starred together with his leading man in the film Aga Muhlach also received the same award in male category. This is considered as a big achievement for Velasquez since her league is in performing in entertainment. This award is also considered as Velasquez second Best Actress award since she received it in Star Awards In Television 2002 for her breakthrough performance of portraying a mentally challenged woman in Maalaala Mo Kaya episode entitled Lobo.In June 12, 2013 during the 115th anniversary of Philippine Independence, Regine Velasquez was named by MEGA Magazine as one of the 10 MEGA Global Pinoys because of her unparalleled contribution to the Philippine Music Industry.In August 2013, Regine Velasquez was included in YES! Magazine's 100 Most Beautiful Stars List.Regine Velasquez got 4 nominations at the 5th PMPC Star Awards for Music:Female Concert Performer of the Year (for SILVER concert & Foursome concert) and Concert of the Year (for SILVER concert & Foursome concert). Foursome Concert was also nominated as Best Collaboration in a Concert at the Aliw Awards. Unfortunately, for unknown reasons, Regine's SILVER Concert didn't get any nominations from the Aliw Awards.On October 13, 2013, Regine Velasquez won as Female Concert of the Year (for her Silver Concert) at the 5th PMPC Star Awards for Music. Also, her collaboration concert "Foursome" with Ogie Alcasid, Pops Fernandez and Martin Nievera won as Concert of the Year.Regine Velasquez was nominated for three categories at the 2013 World Music Awards (WMA): World's Best Entertainer of the Year, World's Best Live Act, and World's Best Female Artist. This year's list of WMA nominees include Adele, Beyonce Knowles,Celine Dion, Katy Perry, Mariah Carey, Rihanna, and many others. The awarding date is yet to be set.On October 25 - November 4, Velasquez flew to North America to stage the US tour of her critically acclaimed and successful 25th Anniversary Concert, SILVER, which was dubbed as a major US comeback after a long hiatus from doing tours abroad.Upon her return to the Philippines, Velasquez finally released her much anticipated 16th Studio Album after three long years. Entitled "Hulog Ka Ng Langit", this album is her first LP after getting married and giving birth to her son, Nathaniel. Thus, this is the first album bearing her marital name, Regine Velasquez-Alcasid. The album was a success for upon its release, Hulog Ka Ng Langit debut at number 1 in the leading record store charts in the Philippines. And in 2 weeks, Hulog Ka Ng Langit turned Platinum with more than 15,000 copies sold making the album as the fastest selling album of 2013.On November 25, 2013, Regine made a surprise guest performance with RnB superstar Alicia Keys at the latter's Set The World On Fire Tour in Manila, singing "If I Ain't Got You" alongside Keys. The performance became viral gaining hundred thousand of views in just days in social networking site YouTube. Due to its popularity the performance was adapted in Endemol produced Portuguese singing competition entitled "A Tua Cara Não Me é Estranha Kids" were Portuguese singer Diana Monteiro and her protege Ines rendered the Keys - Velasquez version of that song.On February 14, 2014, Velasquez staged a concert with Martin Nievera their concert aptly titled Voices Of Love staged at the 20,000 seat Mall of Asia Arena the concert is a reunion between Velasquez and Nievera after the success of their second major concert collaboration entitled Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez 2003 World Concert Tour 10 years ago. The concert generally has a repertoire of one-of-a-kind take on Broadway showstoppers and their rendition of our favorite love songs. Velasquez baptized her own rendition of Frozen's hit soundtrack called Let It Go were Velasquez combined the versions of Demi Lovato and Idina Menzel, The performance became viral in Philippine social networking sites and surprisingly in Chinese social networking site Toudou and Baidu.In June 2014, Velasquez leads the 27th Awit Awards with 6 nominations: Hulog Ka Ng Langit as Best Selling Album Of The Year and Best Album Package, Nathaniel (Gift of God) for Best Inspirational/Religious Recording, Hele Ni Inay as Best Christmas Recording and Best Song Arrangement, and Nandiyan Palagi as Best Song Written for Movie/TV/Stage Play. She won the Best Album Package, Best Inspirational Recording, Best Arrangement and Best Christmas RecordingIn August 2014, Velasquez also leads the 6th PMPC Star Awards For Music with 6 nominations: Album Of The Year, Female Recording Artist Of The Year, Female Pop Recording Artist Of The Year, Album Cover/Concept of the Year all for her latest studio album Hulog Ka Ng Langit and Concert Of the Year and Female Concert Performer Of The Year for her valentine concert Voices of Love.In December 2014, Regine Velasquez won Best Christmas Recording for Hele Ni Inay and Best Inspirational/Religious Recording for Nathaniel (Gift of God) at the 27th Awit Awards. Her album Hulog Ka Ng Langit won Best Album Package and Hele Ni Inay won Best Song Arrangement. She now has 20 Awit Awards.In February 2015, Velasquez together with Gary Valenciano, Martin Nievera and Lani Misalucha staged a two-night sold out show at the SM Mall of Asia Arena featuring quartet singing, broadway music and their own hits. Musical Direction was by Ryan Cayabyab and stage direction by Rowell Santiago. The concert is produced by Velasquez's iMusic Entertainment with Starmedia Entertainment.In June 2015, Velasquez won the prestigious 46th GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards: Female Concert Performer of The Year for Ultimate concert.In September 2015. Velasquez won the 5th EdukCircle Awards as "Most Influential Female Concert Performer of the Year" for Ultimate. Velasquez joined Jennylyn Mercado and Joey De Leon in the panel of main jurors of StarStruck (season 6) hosted by Dingdong Dantes and Megan Young.Velasquez embarked on a new concert series entitled Regine.. At The Theater which was held at The Theatre of Solaire Resort & Casino in November 6, 7, 20 and 21, 2015. The intimate concert featured popular show tunes from theatre and classics from broadway musicals. In April 3, 2016, she along with husband Ogie Alcasid and their Christian band "1 Walker" successfully held a worship concert-for-benefit entitled "Reborn:1 Walker" at the SM Mall of Asia Arena.Velasquez's first movie role was in the film The Untouchable Family. She soon ventured into comedy films. She was cast in the 1988 film Pik Pak Boom. She then co-starred in the flick Elvis and James.Velasquez debuted as a bonafide movie star in 1996 in her first lead role in the movie Wanted Perfect Mother. Also in the same year, she was one of three lead actresses in the iconic musical comedy DoReMi alongside Donna Cruz and Mikee Cojuangco. Despite being an integral part of the movie, Velasquez's vocals were not used in recording of the movie's soundtrack due to contractual limitations (she saw still under contact with PolyGram Records at the time). It was a then-upcoming VIVA Records singer Krystine, who recorded vocals for her part in the original soundtrack.Regine Multimedia V3.0 // Discography. Reginemultimedia.com. Retrieved on November 18, 2011. In the movie version, Velasquez was able to record her vocals just in time before its release.in 1998's Honey Nasa Langit Na Ba Ako, she played a ghost who died in a car accident days before her wedding day. In the same year, Velasquez co-starred with Filipino dramatic actor Aga Muhlach in the romantic film Dahil May Isang Ikaw. Their team-up would spawn other blockbuster hits in the following years. In 2000, she starred in the mega blockbuster romantic movie Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw with then-comebacking Filipino actor Robin Padilla. In 2001 she starred in Pangako Ikaw Lang which earned her a Box-Office Queen award from the Guillermo Mendoza Memorial Scholarship Foundation awards.In 2002, she won her first Best Actress award from Star Awards (for Television) in her portrayal of a mentally-challenged woman seeking acceptance and love in a Maalaala Mo Kaya episode entitled "Lobo". Lobo is the highest-rating episode (47.9%) in the history of Maalaala Mo Kaya.Velasquez starred in two more romantic films in 2002 and 2003; Ikaw Lamang, Hanggang Ngayon and Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka. In December 2003, she appeared in Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell as "Darna".Velasquez starred in romantic films in 2006 and 2007 with Till I Met You and Paano Kita Iibigin. In June 2008, she was the voice of Urduja in the original Filipino animated film Urduja.In 2009, Velasquez conceptualized the story for OMG (Oh, My Girl!). She appeaed in a cameo role as a production assistant.In 2012, Velasquez made her comeback in the big screen through her third movie team-up with Aga Muhlach, Of All the Things, under Viva Films. The film was shown over 120 theaters nationwide and earning 15million in opening day. It was her reunion movie with Mulach after their blockbuster films, Dahil May Isang Ikaw and Pangako Ikaw Lang. Personal life Velasquez is a cousin of news anchor Tony Velasquez of ABS-CBN News Channel and a distant cousin of the late Filipino rap artist Francis Magalona.Velasquez and Ogie Alcasid announced their engagement at Party Pilipinas on August 8, 2010 after 7 years of their relationship.By December 22 of the same year, Velasquez married long-time partner Ogie Alcasid in Terrazas de Punta Fuego in Nasugbu Batangas.Velasquez wore a red wedding gown during her star-studded "Wedding of the Decade". The dress was specially designed by Monique Lhuillier for reportedly $8,000 (although some media outlets claim it costs more), a gift for her by Dr. Vicki Belo who stood as one of the 20 principal sponsors including Regal Films matriarch Lily Monteverde, GMA Network big boss Felipe L. Gozon, Former GMA 7 executive Wilma Galvante, Businessman and TV5 (Philippines) owner Manny V. Pangilinan, Sharon Cuneta, Jose Mari Chan, Viva Entertainment boss Vic del Rosario Jr., TAPE Inc.'s Tony Tuviera, German Moreno, Ida Henares, Nanette Inventor, Orlando Ilacad, Anastacia Puno, Dr. Crisanta Villanueva, US-based concert producer Ma. Rosario Legarda, Ronnie Henares, Freddie Santos and Michel Lhuillier and wife Amparito Llamas-Lhuillier (Designer Monique Lhuillier's parents).President Benigno Aquino III was one of the groomsmen during the wedding.In April 2011, She and her husband confirmed the news of her pregnancy through the afternoon variety show, Party Pilipinas.In November 8, 2011, Velasquez gave birth to her and husband Ogie Alcasid's first born son, Nathaniel James Alcasid at the Makati Medical Center.In 1994, Regine Velasquez become the and ambassador of Duty Free Philippines anti-drug campaign has an aim to fight drugs in the Philippines.In 1995, Regine Velasquez performed to the Singapore's National Kidney Foundation, the Hong Kong AIDS Foundation, the Hong Kong Philharmonic Orchestra. The proceeds goes to the cited charitable event.In 1999, Regine Velasquez and the Municipality of Pasig did a fund raising event called Muling Aawit ang Pasig it was the concert were Velasquez performed, the proceeds goes to the rehabilitation of Pasig River. Later on it was followed with another event called Piso Para sa Pasig also starred by Velasquez all the proceeds goes to the cited recipient.In 2002, Unicef picked Regine Velasquez as the one of their Ambassadors in Asia. As one of her first project, Velasquez did a documentary MTV Asia special entitled Speak Your Mind which was nominated for the UNICEF Child Rights Awards.The production was highly commended for its agendum on child welfare, documenting the plight of homeless children swarming the streets of Metro Manila, in an effort to protect and safeguard their rights.In May 2002, Regine Velasquez staged the Bantay Bata Benefit concert, One Night with Regine, set at the stairs of the Philippine National Museum which won Best Musical Special at the 2003 Asian Television Awards. In 2005, Regine Velasquez sold 40 of her gowns in an auction sale launched on October 23, 2005 on the Mel & Joey talk show with the proceeds going to GMA 7's Give a Gift: Alay sa Batang Pinoy project which desires to give some needs for those in need. The auction resulted in more than P 800,000 (Philippine Peso).In response to typhoon Ondoy in 2009, Regine Velasquez joined other celebreties who donated more than P 300,000 for the victims and she did a relief works in the affected areas.In December 2009, Velasquez did a Musical Special called After The Rain starring the stories of the families that has been affected by the Typhoon.She also donated MP3 players, designer bags, shoes and gowns to Shop & Share Philippines.In 2010, Regine Velasquez was named as one of the ambassadors of Operation Smile a non-government organization, which provides medical treatment to children with cleft palate.In 2011 and 2012, Regine Velasquez and her husband, Ogie Alcasid are the faces of GMA-7's Celebrity Ukay-Ukay. Through "Ogie & Regine Celebrity Ukay-Ukay" and with the help of so many artists from different networks, GMA Kapuso Foundation has built 13 classrooms for underprivileged public schools.In 2013, Regine Velasquez sold her 18-karat gold with diamond "Reigne" necklace, her designer bags including rare Hermes Kelly, Chanel, and Celine, her luxury footwear such as Gucci, Christian Louboutin, and Prada brands, and her Cary Santiago gowns for the benefit of Yolanda victims. Aside from her auction sales, Velasquez together with Universal Records donated P 500,000 to Philippine Red Cross.She also assisted in Red Cross's repacking operations in Kalayaan and Quezon City with her husband Ogie Alcasid.In 2013, PLDT's tribute song for teachers "Believing In Me" was recorded by Regine Velasquez for free, who calls it her gift for the teachers. The song's lyrics are heartfelt experiences of every students who found love and careful guidance form their teachers as they were growing up. Velasquez also did a couple of shows here and abroad for PLDT's Gabay Guro. Discography * Regine (1987) * Nineteen '90 (1990) * Tagala Talaga (1991) * Reason Enough (1993) * Listen Without Prejudice (1994) * My Love Emotion (1995) * Retro (1996) * Love Was Born On Christmas Day (1996) * Drawn (1998) * R2K (1999) * Reigne (2001) * Covers, Vol. 1 (2004) * Covers, Vol. 2 (2006) * Low Key (2008) * Fantasy (2010) * Hulog Ka Ng Langit (2013) Filmography Television Main TV appearances *'as the main host, performer or actress'